Moving On
by mywarisalreadywon
Summary: AU Where Greg died after Fannysmackin'. He gets to know the newest team members after they've been working at the lab for a while. Warrick is alive, Catherine is still gone, basically everything happened the way it did in the show except with Warrick instead of Greg. Just a cute, fluffy, friendship piece that entered my head and wouldn't leave me be. One-shot


**AU where Greg died after the events of Fannysmackin' and Warrick was shot, but didn't die.**

**Everything else is the same.**

**Anyway, Russell, Finn, and Morgan ask Sara, Warrick, and Nick about Greg.**

* * *

Nick looked at the people sitting around him and pushed back a wave of grief. This last case was hard for him. Their victim had died after being beat up mercilessly by a gang.

"So, you guys mentioned someone named Greg a few times during this last case," Finn said. "Who is he?"

"The best DNA technician the lab has ever seen." Sara said with pride.

"And the most promising young CSI any of us have ever met." Warrick added.

"So where is he now?" Russell asked.

"He died." Nick said sadly. "He was killed in a similar manner as the vic. Only differences are that he was heading to a crime scene and that he saved another man's life. It was his first solo scene and he never even got there. The other man survived, but Greg died on the table." He shook his head as if to clear it. "There was too much internal bleeding."

"He died a hero." Sara said, putting her hand on Nick's arm.

"Sacrificed his life so that a complete stranger could live." Warrick agreed.

"I'm sorry." Morgan said.

"He was the life and spirit of the lab." Nick said. "He was everyone's little brother. He knew how to make people laugh even if all they wanted to do was cry. He told the most ridiculous and cheesiest jokes, but they always brought light into the darkest of cases. He was like a light in a cave. He was the reason most of us came into work every night with hope. We all knew that no matter how bad of a case it was, he could make it a little easier to deal with."

"He kept out spirits high." Sara said. "He taught all of us how to keep fighting. He never gave up on anyone or anything. He got blown up in his own lab, and never let it slow him down. He came back to work and grinned and made some joke about hospital food. It took a while for him to lose the glimmer of fear in his eyes whenever he heard a loud sound or saw a bright flash of light, but he did. He also never lost faith in us. If we ever started to doubt ourselves or our abilities or humanity or whatever, he would be there to talk to us. He never gave up on becoming a CSI and he made it happen. He gave us all hope for the future."

"He didn't have a mean bone in his body." Warrick smiled. "He was always pushing his worries and his problems aside for others. He came and talked to us if we had a rough day, and he could always tell when someone was upset. He never once complained about being everyone's therapist. He was always willing to lend an ear. He radiated compassion and kindness and helped just about everyone he met fight their demons. He was one Helluva guy."

"He loved expensive coffee, rock and roll, and absolutely loved to laugh." Nick said softly. "His favorite quote was the one that said something like 'A day without laughter is a day wasted'. He was in his twenties and was already an accomplished scientist. He never reached thirty." Nick pulled a picture out of his wallet and slid it towards the three newest members. "He was a guy with a big smile and an even bigger heart."

The picture showed Nick and another guy with an arm around each other's shoulders. The other guy was tall and lanky with wild blond and brown hair. He was smiling a broad, happy grin, and his bright hazel eyes sparkled with joy and mischief. The two were laughing and, had they not known otherwise, they would have thought that the two men were brothers.

"He was the nicest guy you could ever hope to meet, and the world is a little colder without him here." Nick said.

"I'd have liked to have met him." Morgan said. Russell and Finn nodded their agreement.

"I'm sure he'd have loved to have met you as well." Sara sighed.  
"Do you want to meet him?" Warrick asked.

"Can we?" Finn asked skeptically, thinking that they would go see a grave, maybe.

"Sure we can!" Warrick jumped up. "Come on!"

* * *

"Why are we going to the morgue?" Russell asked.  
"You'll see." Nick said, smiling mischievously. They went in and saw Doc Robbins putting away the last body for the evening.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Greg." Sara said, not giving anything else away.

"Ah," Doc smiled. "He has been a little restless lately, it'll do him good to have some company and it's about time he met the newest team members." Doc grinned and started walking out. "Have fun!" He called.

"Um, I thought you said he died." Finn pointed out. "How can he be restless if he's dead?"

"You'll see." Warrick grinned, echoing Nick's earlier statement.

"We'll see what?" Russell asked incredulously. Then they all heard a chuckle echo around the room. The three newest members looked around at the room that was empty except for the team.

"Stop scaring them!" Sara called out. "Come out!" Nothing happened.

"He wants you to say it!" Nick laughed.

"Fine," She huffed. "Olly Olly Oxen Free!"

"Code phrase." Warrick explained as the three newer CSIs looked confused.

"You know, it's certainly taken you guys long enough to introduce me." A jokingly irritated voice piped up. Appearing in front of them was a young man with light brown hair that was highlighted within an inch of its life and sparkling Hazel eyes full of laughter. His tan face shifted from mock irritation into an expression of unbridled joy and mischief.

"Hey, G!" Warrick laughed. "We had to let them settle in first!" The man scoffed.  
"Yeah sure." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He then turned to the newcomers. "Hey!" He grinned. "I'm Greg Sanders, nice to meet you."

"But you're –" Morgan started.

"Dead?" Greg laughed. "Yeah, but I didn't want to stop helping people, so I stuck around. These guys come down and talk shop with me on tough cases and I head up and give them little nudges in the right direction. I also play pranks on them every so often." He winked. "And now that you know I'm here, you can come down if you need help. You can also help me out on some pranks!"

"So you're who Doc is always talking to?" Russell asked.

"Most of the time, Yeah." Greg shrugged. "You can only see me in here, although I can go elsewhere. So if you ever need me, just gimme a shout and then come down here."

"Are you –" Morgan started.

"Solid?" He laughed, a clear bright sound. "Yeah, here anyway. Up there, not so much." He held out his hand to her and she took it in hers; he was indeed solid and quite warm.

"Now stop finishing my questions." She laughed, letting go of his hand. Greg turned to Nick and grinned.

"I like her, she's fun." He said.

"I knew you would, Greggo." Nick laughed.

* * *

Over the next couple of months, the newest members of the team got used to seeing Greg down in autopsy and found themselves enjoying the little pranks and jokes that appeared to be done by no one. They got used to having conversations with him and getting to know him to him. They even became comfortable going down to autopsy to talk shop with him and even just to talk; he gave them advice in both professional and personal matters. Morgan especially grew attached to him. There was something pure and innocent about him even though he had seen the worst of humanity down in the morgue. She found him to be a refreshing change from everyone else at the lab. She often went down just to talk with him.

"Why haven't you moved on?" She asked one day. The two of them were sitting down in the morgue, having a conversation, and talking about anything and everything that came to their minds.

"What, are you tired of me already?" He teased.

"No!" She laughed. "I just don't want to keep you here if there's something better waiting for you on the other side." She sighed. She leaned against his shoulder.

"I want to be here." His gentle, soothing voice spoke, resounding through his chest. "You're not holding me anywhere." She let the topic drop and they discussed their most amusing cases. She resolved to talk to the others about it later because she was concerned about his not being in heaven.

"I don't _want _to move on." Greg glared, crossing his arms in front of his chest to complete the stubborn child metaphor.

"Greggo, it's time." Nick sighed. Greg wasn't reacting well to them telling him that they wanted him to move on to heaven where he belonged.

"I don't wanna go." He said, no longer defiant. "I wanna stay here, with you guys." He looked like a lost child, his expression a mix of confusion and sadness.

"Greg, you should go. We won't forget you, but you have to move on." He said. They had decided that he would listen to Nick more so than he would anyone else.

"But, there, I'll be alone." Greg's tone nearly reduced Nick to tears and, as it was, not everyone had been able to hold them back.

"Bud," Nick stepped closer. " What about your grandparents? Or anyone else you know that's died?" He gave his little brother a sad smile. "Besides, we'll be up there with you before you know it." He hugged the younger man tightly. Greg buried his face in Nick's shoulder.  
"I'll wait for you." He said, pulling away. There were tears sliding down his face and his big brown eyes were filled with emotions. "All of you." He turned to his left and looked at something that no one else could see. He took a deep breath and walked towards whatever it was. He stopped and looked back at them.

"See you on the other side." He said, smiling sadly. He then turned and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

It was a month or so later and they were all still mourning their loss. They would often find themselves in the morgue calling out to him only to have to remind themselves that he wasn't going to answer. It was a particularly hard day; Nick, Warrick, and Sara were missing their little brother, Morgan was missing her new best friend, Finn and Russell were missing their adoptive son, everyone felt his absence. That's when they found the note on the break room table. The familiar scrawled handwriting made them all want to either cry or laugh.

* * *

_Hey guys, heaven is great. I can't wait until you get here, but please take your time. I'll be waiting as long as it takes. _

_I'll see you sooner or later, but do me a favor?_

_Make it later._

_G_

* * *

**_FIN_**

**_Reviews are love! _**


End file.
